


Jinwook

by Niina_rox



Series: Up10tion Relationships [3]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Child - Hwanhee, Depression, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Relationship(s), added some friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Mentions of violence and some depression





	1. Chapter 1

Sooil stopped for a moment, in the door way. Watching on as his fiance danced a little while cooking a simple breakfast. Knowing that this simple scene almost wasn't possible, given what Jinwook had been through. A moment later Sooil walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Jinwook stopped and smiled happily relaxing into, the embrace it was quiet for a moment. Sooil kissed his temple before letting him, continue with breakfast. Of course, he remembers the day he met Jinwook. It wasn't under the best of circumstances.

They were ten at the time. Sooil was with his dad, who is a police officer.

_Thirteen years ago._

_Sooil was spending some quality time with his father, who finally had a day off. It was a simple, quiet day until they stumbled upon, a crime scene. A woman came screaming and running, out of an apartment complex. She was stopped by Soohyun she had tears running, down her cheeks and she looked like she'd seen death. "I never knew what some people were, capable of I'll never forget what I've seen." She looked Soohyun in the eyes "I don't think anyone survived," he took a moment. "Which apartment" "four" he was about to run in there._

_"Stay here Sooil, call my partner" Sooil nodded. Now holding his dad's phone Soohyun quickly ran, inside the building taking the flight of stairs. Two steps at a time then he was outside, the door hesitant to go in. He's been a cop for ten years now, and he thought he'd seen it all. Opening the door, he found a couple stabbed and, beaten on the floor moving around carefully. He found a boy around his son's age, his heart ached, thinking this boy is also dead. But a second later he gasped for air, making Soohyun jump a little he moved towards the child._

_"It's going to be ok" he looked in his eyes, "is it?" a few minutes later he heard sirens. "Holy crap" everything was a blur after that, once the little boy was in the ambulance. Soohyun asked "what is your name" nothing, for a moment "Jin-Jinwook." He was taken to the hospital a short time later, Sooil had watched on. Part of him wanted to go and make, friends with him so he wouldn't be lonely. The following day they went to visit Jinwook, while Soohyun talked to the doctor. Sooil slowly wandered into Jinwook's room; it was quiet apart from the machines._

_Jinwook was simply lying there staring at, the ceiling trying not to cry. It didn't take him long for him to notice that, there was someone in the room. "Hi" Sooil stood next to the bed "I'm Sooil," Jinwook smiled a sad smile "hi Sooil." "I'm Jinwook" it was quiet again, Sooil carefully hugged him. It was a surprise for Jinwook who couldn't believe it, had happened. Sooil sat in the chair beside him, while Jinwook carefully laid on his side. Then he broke."I can't believe my parents are gone," Sooil's heart broke. Since he couldn't think of the right thing to say, he simply comforted his new friend._

_Once Soohyun was done talking to the doctor, he went to find his son. He smiled a little when he found him; he wondered what was going to happen with Jinwook. Since he has no other family, well they haven't had any luck. Soohyun has always known that his son, acts older than he is. And from the way he's comforting Jinwook, it shows. It was in that moment that Soohyun decided that he was going, to look after Jinwook. It might not the best idea but at least, then Jinwook would have a friend to help him, deal with losing his parents._

_It proved to be a good idea, they became good friends._

 

It had taken a few minutes for Sooil to notice, Jinwook had finished with breakfast. That it was now sitting on the table, Jinwook teased him a little. It was no surprise that Sooil was stuck in his thoughts. They ate a little "you were thinking about, that day weren't you" Sooil nodded. "Even though it was a day I don't like to remember, I'm glad you were there to help me." They smiled at each other it was blatantly obvious, that all Sooil wanted to do in this moment. Was hold onto Jinwook forever, it seemed that Jinwook wanted to do the same.

He got up from the chair then, sat on Sooil's lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around him, as always Jinwook felt safe. He always has with Sooil, a moment later he kissed him, on the cheek. "I know if my parents were alive that they would love you, _almost_ as much as I love you." Sooil smiled a little he turned his head, to capture Jinwook's lips the kiss was perfect. Just like the day they shared their first kiss, that was four years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence and some depression

_It's been two weeks since Jinwook began living with them, the only thing he would do was lay quietly on Sooil's bed. It was quickly discovered that even though, Jinwook did have a room to himself. He found comfort in sleeping next to his new friend, Sooil didn't mind. They had a small funeral for Jinwook's parents, two days ago. The down side to the crime is they, have no leads on who killed them. Which doesn't help with the knowledge that, the killer is still on the loose. Soohyun will do whatever it takes to keep Jinwook, safe so far they've managed to keep it quiet._

_That Jinwook survived._

_It was awkward for him going to school since most students would rather talk about him. Instead of actually learning anything, Si Yeon noticed that Jinwook was struggling. And being a school teacher she decided, it would be better to home school him. At least for now until he's better, of course, she asked her son what he wanted to do. It was really no question, so now they would be home schooled. It was only a few nights later when Jinwook dreamt, about the murders._

 

_It was like any normal day in the Kim household, Jinwook had only been home a few minutes. His mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner; it was normal for his dad to come home exhausted. He could hear his parents talking from his room, it just before four when it all changed. "Did you really think you could get away with it," Jinwook slowly walked out hiding a little. He could see his dad getting punched; they were making sure Dongwook didn't do anything. His wife had a knife to her throat, Jinwook wasn't paying attention to what was being said._

_Although when one of them said, "I wonder, should we bring out your son to witness this." It was a few moments Jinwook noticed one of them, walking in his direction. He didn't have enough time to run and hide; he was grabbed and dragged to the living room. Dongwook was stuck on what to do, both his wife and son were being threatened. Jinwook could feel the knife digging into his skin; it was starting to hurt. But that's not the only pain he had, his head was held back. So all he could see was the ceiling, he knew his mother would fight._

_Which she did, well she tried to. In the end, she was stabbed a few times before she fell to the ground. Dongwook cried he went to be beside her, but he was kicked a few times. "Don't do anything stupid" the knife dragged, along his skin, Jinwook cried when he noticed. His mother lying lifeless on the ground, it was all a blur after that. The next thing Jinwook remembers is waking, up in pain a few metres away from his parents. He's aware that there is someone in the apartment.  
_

 

_Jinwook woke up crying a little he turned, onto his side hugging the pillow. He wasn't aware that Sooil was awake, for Jinwook waking up during the night and crying himself to sleep. Would happen almost every night so some of, the time he didn't sleep. It was understandable that Jinwook became, withdrawn and depressed. It was a little difficult since no one, else knew what had gone on that night. Jinwook wished he could go back to that day, make sure no one was at home. Nothing was going to stop the ache in his heart; he was still only ten.  
_

_He still needed his parents. One afternoon Si Yeon found Jinwook, on the bedroom floor crying. She didn't hesitate for a moment before, she joined him and immediately held him. Jinwook had taken a moment before he held on, "I know you are going through a tough time Jinwook." "But just know you're a part of this family now," she couldn't see it, but Jinwook smiled a little. He was feeling a little better. He moved away a little "are you ok now," Jinwook nodded a little. Si Yeon kissed him on his forehead, making him squirm a bit._

_His smile grew "you're my son now, and I'll love you just as much as I love Sooil." That helped Jinwook feel better "come on let me make you, something to eat." That sounded good to him. A few seconds later they were up and, in the kitchen having a normal mother-son conversation. Sooil smiled when he walked in, of course, Jinwook still had bad days. But all in all, he fits with their, family perfectly._


	3. Chapter 3

It's quiet for a while as Jinwook and Sooil, hold each other as they sit in the kitchen. Neither of them could imagine life without, the other it was an easy transition. The day they started going out, Jinwook still remembers how he felt that day. How happy he was, how his heart skipped a beat or two. Sooil had spent so much time gathering, the courage to ask him out. 

_A little over four years ago._

_Jinwook and Sooil were getting ready for university. It was only a few weeks before when; they received their letters. It was no surprise they applied for the same one; it was also no surprise that they wanted to go a little early. To get used to everything so the day they left, Si Yeon did her best not to cry too much. "I can't believe both of my boys are off to university," Sooil and Jinwook blushed a little. "Mum you're embarrassing us," she scoffed quietly "nonsense I'm your mother I'm allowed." Jinwook laughed a little a moment later; they got a hug._

_Then they were off neither Jinwook, or Sooil knew where their dorm was. Or even who their roommates would be, the best part they're in the same dorm. With one other person, while unpacking, Jinwook took a moment or two as he thought about his parents. He was relieved when they finally caught the murderer, just over two years ago. It was quiet as he thought of how he's been for nine years. How even though he had been happy in the beginning, he dealt with depression until they hit high school. But now here he was standing in his dorm room._

_Once they were settled, they met their, roommate. Choi Minjun. Who was quiet and kept to himself, they didn't mind. It's obvious they're excited for when their, classes start in a couple of weeks. In the meantime, Sooil was going a little crazy. He began pacing around his room he was, going over different ways to ask. And being this distracted, he didn't notice, Jinwook just outside the room. And if he did notice he would have, seen him laughing. A few minutes later when Sooil did notice, Jinwook couldn't keep it together. Once it was calm again, Jinwook asked._

_"Why are you so distracted Sooil," for a few seconds all he did was look at him. "Well I was thinking of different ways.." it went quiet, "different ways of what?." Sooil smiled a little "of asking you out," Jinwook was surprised. It may have taken a moment or two but, he smiled so brightly. "Really?" Sooil nodded if he was being honest, Jinwook was waiting for this moment. He moved into the room "so, what's the first way you've thought of." Sooil felt a little flustered for the first time; he wasn't sure of how to begin. Although he closed the distance between them.  
_

_Jinwook blushed a little as if he knew what was coming, a moment later Sooil gently cups his face. And then kisses him Jinwook holds onto Sooil's shirt, after a few minutes they part. And all he can say is "wow" Sooil laughed a little; it was quiet neither of them knew what to say. And it was obvious they didn't want to part, so they just stayed there holding each other. Jinwook felt quite content and, nothing could wipe the smile off of Sooil's face. Now, all Jinwook wanted to do was kiss him non-stop. Which is what they would have done, but they still needed to do a few things.  
_

Soon they had moved from the kitchen, once things had been cleaned up. Ending up in the lounge room and simply watching, a random movie turned into Jinwook annoying his fiancée. Of course, Sooil knew he was just waiting, part way through he folded his arms across his chest. Jinwook knew it was only a matter of time, which it was. After a few minutes, Sooil ended up pushing, Jinwook down on the couch. So now they were both lying down, it's no surprise that he took his time. It was obvious that Jinwook although, not new to what Sooil can do.

Was a little anxious. A second later Sooil closed the distance and, kissed him slowly and a little roughly. Now that his fiance was a little distracted, Sooil touched some of Jinwook's sensitive areas. Catching him completely off guard, since he couldn't voice his annoyance. Jinwook did his best to get him back, but even that didn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

Life has been pretty good for the two of them, Jinwook is taking his time looking at Sooil.  Who was still sound asleep the sun was beginning, to shine through the window. Simply pointing out that it's a little before seven, it's going to be a nice quiet day. They're both not working, and they're having, a day where no wedding plans are being discussed. It was decided that they would spend, the day out with their friends. Since it has been a while, they're, always working and they have lives of their own. They were heading to the beach for some much-needed fun.

Jinwook decided to tease he reached out, and gently touched Sooil's face. Waiting to see if he would react after a few minutes, he managed to mumble "..five more minutes." To that Jinwook laughed a little "if I kiss you will, you get up." He thought about it for a moment before saying, "I will think about it" Jinwook smirked a little. "Well there's no kiss for you" a moment later, he whined a little. "Besides the longer, you take to get up, the longer it takes to get ready." It wasn't long before he opened his eyes, he took a moment.

Jinwook was not going to give in easily, but of course, Sooil knew it wouldn't take much. He was now wrapped in his fiance's arms since he didn't, completely stop teasing. Sooil decided to leave kisses all, over his face causing Jinwook to giggle. A moment after they kissed for a few minutes, before finally getting up and getting ready. As they were having a little bit of breakfast, Jinwook's phone went off with messages from their friends. Asking if they're ready after a few minutes they headed, outside and waited soon enough Wooseok and Minsoo pulled up.

Both smiling and very, very excited Sooil smiled as he said, "I'm sure you two could be more excited if you tried." They both laughed Jinwook climbed in behind Minsoo, who added: "we're more fun than the two of you." Sooil laughed a little "that's not true we're, very fun" Wooseok said, "our son is more fun isn't that right Hwanhee." A few seconds later the five-year-old said: "yes it is." He was smiling proudly soon enough they headed off when they arrived, Minsoo made sure Hwanhee was protected enough from the sun. So he could head into the water, as soon as possible.

And without hesitation he ran into the water, Wooseok and Sooil were setting up an area for them to sit. They could hear them clearly enough from where they were it was obvious what was happening. Minsoo and Hwanhee teamed up against Jinwook, "two against one isn't fair." To that Hwanhee giggled a few moments later, Sooil got up and went to help his fiance. By lunchtime they were all exhausted, they decided to get something easy to eat. After that it didn't take long before Hwanhee fell asleep, Wooseok carried him to the car. The trip back was quiet.

 

Despite being exhausted and wanting nothing, more than rest they still went to see their parents. For dinner, their mother was smiling brightly, as she said: "I found the perfect place, for the wedding." Neither of them were surprised Sooil, said: "of course, you did let's see it then." She was more than happy to show them, the looks on their faces said it all. "See I told you it was perfect," a few minutes later they ate dinner. Keeping the conversation simple. That night as they laid in bed they had the TV playing, it didn't matter what since it was just on.

It took Jinwook a little longer than, he expected to fall asleep. Sooil laid on his side simply relaxing, it might have seemed like he was sleeping but he wasn't. One thing they were both thinking about, was adopting kids. After they get married, of course.


End file.
